Words
by Callie Ryan
Summary: An attempt at the 'One Word - One Sentence' fic challenge floating around EDIT- Now a two-shot. Chapter 1 is K, Chapter 2 is very, VERY M. Please read appropriately.
1. Chapter 1

_I'd been having some issues with writers-block when I saw this idea for a fic-challenge (One word - one sentence) on live-journal where it was done so well that I contacted the author to see if she would mind me blatantly stealing her idea. She was gracious enough to encourage me, and even give me my list of words, so here we have it. _

_Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I REALLY wish… but sadly Castle is not mine. Neither is Nathan Fillion, but that's another story…_

_

* * *

_

**Hear** - Despite all her assertions to the contrary, Castle does actually listen to Beckett, wholly because he just loves to hear her _talk_.

**Purple** - His face is a startling combination of purple and black, but Kate knows if it wasn't, she'd very likely be dead right now - although she makes a note to work on his idea of 'diversionary tactics'

**Lamp** - He's a writer and so he usually avoided clichés like the plague, but he didn't much care when she pulled him towards her and kissed the lips right off his face - in the rain and under the light of the solitary lamp post.

**Webcam** - He remembers in vivid detail what physical harm she'd promised she'd inflict if he _ever_ pinged her on the new webcam while she was at work, but he knew he was safe when he saw her eyes soften as he tilted the camera so she could see their daughter sleeping softly in her crib on Momma's first day back at work.

**Fortune** - He would give his entire fortune and then some if only he could feel her touch him just one more time.

**Window** - Bored now after several hours on his first real stakeout, Castle takes to fogging up the window and drawing silly pictures in the mist while Kate takes to rolling her eyes and resisting the urge to break her shadow's fingers.

**Keys** - She can't decide if he's going to squeal like a teenage girl or start to cry the first time she hands him a set of keys to her apartment; turns out he does both.  
**  
Toys** - When she tells him that he absolutely cannot buy the baby another _single_ toy, he agrees and promptly goes out and buys the baby two, grinning mischievously at the verbal loophole she left for him - a writer - to purposely exploit.

**Xbox **- He pouts like a girl when she whups his ass at Guitar Hero but there are actual tears when she does the same to him in Halo ODST.  
**  
Corvette** - She tries hard, but can't help laughing at him when he tries to fold his excited six feet plus frame into the drivers seat of the hired Corvette, the laughter stops abruptly when he is finally inside and the speed freak – and the girl - inside her hears the engine roar hard under his control.

**Boots** - Her black boots with the ridiculous heel were something of a trademark for her and a turn on for him, but they didn't come close to seeing her barefoot and sleepy as she wandered out of his bedroom that first morning after.

**Shower** - Castle turned the water as hot as he could stand it, hoping the heat that was scalding his skin would wash away both her blood and his guilt.

**Sun** - Seeing Rick Castle dressed in nothing but sunlight was well worth enduring the boy's teasing when she told them she was going away with him for the weekend.

**Spaceship** - She doesn't ever ask about the perfect scaled replica of a spaceship he has in pride of place on his shelves, simply because she already knows that it's "love that keeps her flyin'".

**Mirror** - He's never worried about her more than the day he watches her nearly shove the oh-so-cool drug dealer through the interrogation room mirror for taunting her with her Mother's memory.

**Hammer** - He knows his heart is beating like a jack-hammer, his palms are sweaty and he feels a little faint but he forces the words out of his mouth anyway, hoping she can make sense out of the confused rush; '''Beckett-no-sorry-_Kate-_will-you-go-to-dinner-with-me-like-a-real-date-with-you-in-a-dress-where-there-are-napkins-and-silverwear-and-everything-please?'.

**Snow** - It's almost Pavlovian, his reaction to snow; although he doesn't smile quite so wide when the snow is leaching down his neck from her perfectly aimed snowball.

**Wall** - She acknowledged that he'd struggled to overcome the walls she built around her heart, but she never for one second expected that she'd struggle to breach his.

**Cup** - Beckett smiled into her cup, realising that she and Alexis bonded over tea, while she and her father bonded over coffee.

**Highlight** - Lanie smiled, the dynamic duo of Beckett and her Writer-Boy were by far the highlight of her day, especially when she got to make one or both of them blush.

**Pillow** - When Kate let him use her thighs as a pillow while they watched TV, Rick couldn't control the contented sigh as her hands absentmindedly started stroking through his hair.

**Book** – The first dedication shocked her, the second was bittersweet at best, while the third never failed to make her smile, but when she read the dedication in the newest Nikki Heat, she had to hold back tears because what it said meant more than three words ever should – _'For KB, Always.'_

**Clock** - He watched it obsessively, because he knew for every second that ticked by, it was another second that she made it through alive.

**Sing** – A visit to Sing-Sing isn't something that you ever forget, especially the day you go there to watch New York City enact the death penalty upon the man that took her away from you.

**Date** - Alexis goes on her first date with the man she'll end up marrying the same night that her father goes on his first date with the woman _he'll_ end up marrying and years later they both feel like there was an elegant symmetry to that.

**Gum **– "Wow, it really _is_ possible," Rick grinned as he offered back the gum that had previously been in her mouth before their lips had met several minutes earlier.

**Magnet – **She smiled as she walked into the kitchen seeing the mismatched magnetic letters on the fridge spelling 'I love u' and then smiled wider as she read the handwritten note stuck under the errant letter Z explaining that he wasn't in any way illiterate, nor was he condoning 'text speak' he just couldn't find the Y or another O and so was going to pick up some more magnetic letters while he was out for bagels and coffee 'so that this travesty would never happen again because if you are saying something important you should say it properly, damn it!'

**Vibrate** – Beckett rolled her eyes, feeling the excitement positively vibrate off his body, "Oh my God, Beckett, this time the butler really _did_ do it!"

**E-mail –** The written word was his domain, but she managed to eloquently reduce him to a gooey pile of mush with every email she sent while he was away.

**Brownie Batter – **There was brownie batter in her hair, over her t-shirt and smeared on her cheeks, and she knew if she looked there would be more than a little all over the expensive floor, but damn it, Alexis needed post-break-up comfort food and Kate was going to provide it.

* * *

_Now for the fun bit._

_There is a 'second' part to this, wherein I've written an oh-SO-very R-rated version for each of the above words. I'm not sure if there would be interest in the second part, so I've not posted it simultaneously with this chapter. However, and without this turning into one of those blatant attempts to garner more reviews by holding new chapters to ransom, if you'd be interested in the R-rated version of this, let me know and I'll post it up separately._

_Callie.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, as requested – unanimously - here is the R-rated version of my fic 'Words' and since this is the first time I've posted the smut I write anywhere, I'm more than a little nervous about it._

_So, I guess this is your last warning; the fic below is basically porn. So if you are underage, turn back right now. If this isn't your thing, turn back too. Otherwise – enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I REALLY wish… but sadly Castle is not mine. Neither is Nathan Fillion, but that's another story…_

_

* * *

_

**HEAR** - For as long as he lives he knows that the sexiest thing he will ever hear fall from her lips are the passion laden expletives as he ever so slowly slides himself deep inside her.

**PURPLE** - Rick has definitions like most guys; morning hard, regular hard, hammering nails hard - but the first, second and third times he fucks her he knows he has to expand his definitions because _'Purple Hard'_ and _'Kate Hard'_ are off the charts new to him.

**LAMP** - She's never been one for laughing in the bedroom but one morning when Rick makes a lame joke about her 'rubbing his lamp' she laughs until her ribs hurt - before enthusiastically obliging.

**WEBCAM** - She decides that letting him buy her a laptop with a webcam was so totally worth it the first night of his interstate book tour while she watches him come just from the sound of her voice and the view on his monitor.

**FORTUNE** - She didn't have one, not really, not compared to the man currently buried deep inside her - but watching his eyes darken with emotion, feeling his body shudder in climax and hearing his voice break on her name, Kate knew she had something worth more than all the money in the world.

**WINDOW** - Kate got an erotic thrill when Castle pushed her naked against the window and took her from behind, even though they were thirty stories up and no one but God could see.

**KEYS** - He doesn't have to explain why his typing is erratic, given the strength of the orgasm she just gave him, she's actually a little impressed he's got his fingers on even _some_ of the right keys.

**TOYS** - The first time Kate shows him her collection of 'toys' she's nervous of his reaction until his grin turns thoroughly wicked and he proceeds to make her beg for her orgasm - twice.

**XBOX** - Castle knew nothing could be hotter than sitting Kate on his lap and finger fucking her to the same rhythm she was trying to keep on Guitar Hero World Tour.

**CORVETTE** - Who knew a ZR1 was the 'perfect' height to spread Kate Beckett wide open over the hood and make her scream his name into the night.

**BOOTS **- She never told Natalie Rhodes that the real, and _very_ recently discovered, perk of wearing four inch spike heels was because she didn't think the actress would appreciate hearing 'they make me the perfect height for Rick's cock when he puts me against the nearest wall'.

**SHOWER **- It was during their first shower together that she discovered that if she ran her fingernails up his flanks, he'd shiver, moan and then fuck her with a fury she'd never experienced and it was a trick she used repeatedly over the years during those heated angry-with-you-fucks where they both needed to rage together, rather than apart.

**SUN** - "If you think I'm explaining to _my_ father and _your_ mother that you can't sit down properly due to the sunburn on your ass because you decided to do me outdoors, at noon, in July, _without_ remembering sun block, you can think again Richard Castle!"

**SPACESHIP** – She'd thought she was used to the way his brain worked, until he bought an elaborate sex-swing in order to figure out exactly _how_ sex in a spaceship would work; it was, apparently, the closest analogy he could imagine without reserving them both seats on the space shuttle and _actually_ fucking her in zero gravity.

**MIRROR** - Kate suddenly gets why Rick was so excited to see the full length mirror in the hotel room and she think he senses her realisation because his fingers speed up on her clit as they both watch her come apart around his pulsing cock.

**HAMMER** - Kate calls for whatever deity that will listen as Castle's grip tightens in her hair while he hammers into her from behind.

**SNOW** - They attempt to live out one of her deepest fantasies, but the reality of fucking in the snow is anticlimactic at best and definitely not worth the effort – or the shrinkage - so they make their way to the kitchen counter where she shows him just _how_ good a trick she does with ice cubes while he begs for mercy and a repeat performance all at the same time.

**WALL** - She was reaching to take another cherry from the pot when Castle warned 'Do that again, Beckett and I'll put you up against that wall and show you _exactly_ how far you can push me'- she did, and then so did he, hard, fast and oh so perfectly.

**CUP** - Kate sucked in her breath as his hands finally reached up to cup her breasts; this slow, gentle reverence from him was not how she'd ever imagined their first time would go until she realised that, yes, of course it was _exactly_ how their first time was _always_ going to go.

**HIGHLIGHT** - Castle wanted to put together a 'honeymoon highlights' reel for when they got home and Kate was torn between regretting letting him film them in bed and being excited at the prospect of watching herself come screaming around his tongue, fingers and/or cock, over and over and _over_ again.

**PILLOW** - The pillow under her hips canted her pussy to the perfect angle for him to push his cock deeper than ever before and she didn't know who screamed loudest at the sensation.

**BOOK** - The problem, Kate decided, with dating a writer was that he had an unfortunate (for him) habit of using real life situations in his books, so when she read a draft copy of Nikki blowing Rook in the back of the squad car while on a stakeout, she tied Castle to the bed and blew him again and again (and again) until he was begging for forgiveness and had made a sufficiently grovelling apology.

**CLOCK** - He could see her watching the clock, his entire body shaking with the effort he was using to control himself and as it ticked over to the hour mark she finally murmured, 'You may come now,' and he did, long, loud and hard and she smiled.

**SING** - She sings in the shower, every morning without fail and only stops when he interrupts her, usually with two fingers sliding softly over her clit before slipping deep into her; he sings afterwards.

**DATE** - "Kate, this is our third date and I just want to let you know that at the end of it, I'm going to strip you naked, learn every inch of your glorious body and then I'm going to make you scream my _first_ name repeatedly, ok?"

**GUM –** Kate popped a piece of gum in her mouth as she surreptitiously left the restaurant bathroom and headed back to their table to wait for him, because as much as she loved him, she still hated the taste of semen.

**MAGNET** – Like iron filings over a magnet, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he saw her standing in front of him in a black leather corset, thigh-high boots, a g-string and **a** smile; when she ordered him to kneel he felt the goose-bumps start and when she told him he'd been a _very bad boy_ he thought his cock would burst right through his zipper.

**VIBRATE - **Rick read somewhere that a woman could come as many as twenty times per hour using a vibrator so of course he decided to test the theory; she lost count at five, and he lost the will to _not_ to screw her brains out at six.

**E-MAIL – **Kate never did decide which she liked best, the short and blatant text messages or the longer, carefully worded and deliciously detailed e-mails he sent, either way as long as he kept fucking her the way he promised in his missives she didn't care to choose.

**BROWNIE BATTER – **Castle had once thought there was nothing better in the world than whipped cream, but he happily changed his mind when Kate let him cover them both in Brownie batter before taking turns to lick it off, very, _very_ slowly.

* * *

_Ok, so whaddya think? _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1, I hope chapter 2 lives upto expectations.  
_


End file.
